


Entre les murs d'une prison

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Other, Sickfic, Unconsciousness, Vampire Turning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Allonger sur son lit, Jonathan n'avais plus que la douceur des draps comme réconfort, incapable de rejoindre son bureau et écrire ses lettres à son habitude depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps pour se souvenir depuis combien de jour il semblait cloué au lit, à qui était destiné ses lettres ou pourquoi le comte était si intime avec lui.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 6





	Entre les murs d'une prison

Une bougie éclairait faiblement sa chambre, renvoyant des reflets chauds contre la pierre froide qui le retenait. Allonger sur son lit, Jonathan n'avais plus que la douceur des draps comme réconfort, incapable de rejoindre son bureau et écrire ses lettres à son habitude depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps pour se souvenir depuis combien de jour il semblait cloué au lit, sans force et volonté n'y même qui était le destinataire de ses lettres. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir écrire de lettre de toute manière mais cela l'inquiété de souffrir d'une telle faiblesse et d'amnésie.

Cela ne semblait pas inquiéter son hôte, le comte semblait même satisfait de son état. Il lui rendait visite chaque nuit, lui offrant une bouteille de vin et un repas léger avant de discuter avec lui de sujet varié comme la littérature ou ses propres voyages. Jonathan sentait que c'était le comte lui-même qui l'avais plongé dans cet états après son arrivé. Son seul soulagement était que ses forces semblaient revenir lentement, tandis que la douleur avait disparut depuis longtemps.

Malgré sa fatigue, le jeune homme avait remarquait que tout semblait lointain maintenant. Son arrivé au manoir, sa mystérieuse maladie, son soudain rétablissement. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, piégé dans son lit comme un mourant, toujours fatigué et affamé.

Jonathan douter de pouvoir sortir de se château, du moins il ne sortirait sans doute pas de sa propre volonté comme il était rentrait dans cette maudite demeure. Avec horreur il avait remarquait qu'il ne semblait plus être lui-même, marquer par une expérience qui ne pouvais se rappelais et sentant juste qu'il s'était habituer aux routines qu'on lui imposé. Certain jour Jonathan doutait même d'avoir était différent de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Parfois il s'imaginait à rêver les visites du comte, à ignorait le contacte trop réelle de la peau froide de son hôte. Mais il savait qu'un rêve ne serait jamais aussi fort, jamais aussi vif. Dans un rêve il ne mendierait certainement pas pour d'avantage de contacte, il ne désirerait pas le comte avec tant de volonté, comme si il avait retrouvé toute sa force lors de leurs rencontres.

Une rencontre. Jonathan refusait d'appelait autrement ses visites plus intimes, cela semblait le soulageait du poids de la tromperie. Peut-être trompait-il le destinataire oublié de ses lettres? Le comte lui assurait pourtant que ses lettres n'était pas destiné à une amante et Jonathan se sentait obligeait de le croire en l'absence de souvenirs.

Piégé dans son lit, Jonathan sentait les mensonges et l'étrangeté du château aussi bien que sa fatigue mais il se savait impuissant. Il s'était habitué à être aux mains du comte, à retrouvait lentement ses forces sans fuir ou tenté un geste malheureux. Quand le comte avait semblé être surprit de son comportement, Jonathan avait simplement réalisé qu'il n'avait souvenir d'aucune maison. C'était presque comme si il était nais dans le château, sans souvenir et avec comme but de satisfaire le comte. Celle-ci avait sourit quand il avait laissé échapper ses pensées, embrassant sa main en lui promettant que quand ils voyageront ses souvenirs reviendront sans doute.

Jonathan en doutait mais cela n'avais pas d'importance tant qu'il était piégé entres les murs de sa chambre. Il craignait d'oublier cette promesse quand enfin le comte le jugerais capable de visité l'Angleterre, se pays qui semblait fasciner le comte sans que le jeune homme ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Sans doute une autre étrangeté de son hôte.


End file.
